Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 80\% \times -\dfrac{2}{2} \times -\dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 80\% = \dfrac{80}{100} = 0.8 $ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -1$ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -1$ Now we have: $ 0.8 \times -1 \times -1 = {?} $ $ 0.8 \times -1 \times -1 = 0.8 $